Graham burns
Graham Burns is the bookish younger member of the Burns family. An expert engineer, his only problem is he's not the best at communication. Teamed with the Rescue Bot Boulder, he should be able to put his skills to good use, provided they can work together. history season 1 Graham was at the dedication of the dedication of the new rescue robots with his siblings when an alert came through of a fire at the natural history museum. He headed there in his new bulldozer, though the robot seemed oddly concerned about spoiling the plaza's aesthetics when he tried to move the planters. That night, the trio were further startled when their vehicles went off on their own to chase a robotic Tyrannosaurus rex. At Cody's suggestion, Graham used his bulldozer-bot to extract a jail cell from the police station so Dani could use her helicopter to trap thedinosaur. It was only later that Chief Burns revealed that the four robots were aliens. Family of Heroes With this revelation, Graham found it difficult to work with Boulder because he couldn't work out what a lowly human could offer a technologically-advanced alien, and even Cody's attempt to get them to bond failed. When they had to deal with Mount Magma, Cody gave Graham advice over the radio and got him to work together to locate the volcano's main control, and later map the underground tunnels to track the lava flow as it headed for the bunker. Under Pressure Graham and Boulder tried to stop Doc Greene's out-of-control car with an improvised spike strip which proved ineffective. After the rescue, Dani fitted Blades with a scoop claw, resulting in the pair hogging all the rescues, including clearing a road which Boulder and Graham were about to do. Graham and Kade tried to take their concerns to Dani, but it was only after they had to come to her and Blades's rescue that the scoop claw was put in storage. Hotshots When the Lobster and Technology Festival was attacked by flobsters, Graham and Boulder helped by scooping them up after Doc Greene's new compound removed their ability to fly. Flobsters on Parade The pair assisted in preventing a potentially disastrous spill of hazardous materials. When Huxley Prescott caused everyone to believe aliens were invading, they paid a visit to Mr Perkins's farm to find there were only cows there. After the power went out, Graham visited the power plant and determined that Prescott's SETI dish was the cause of the problem. The Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock After a lion and some lemurs escaped from the zoo, Graham and Boulder used some lemur feed to lure the lemurs back to their enclosure. Walk on the Wild Side Though their attempt to stop Mr Harrison's heli-pack ride didn't go so well, the pair later helped quell some rampaging nanites.Cody on Patrol During repair work on a bridge, Graham watched in amazement as an idiot tried to jump the gap on a motorcycle and fell short. He and Boulder took part in a rescue operation when the bank was in danger of falling into a sinkhole, and Graham stuck his arm into a sewer pipe to retrieve the Rubber Ducky that was blocking it. Four Bots and a Baby During a snowfall, Graham stood watch so the Rescue Bots could have some fun in the snow. When the weather machine they were using to create the snow went out of control, he and Boulder helped Doc Greene take the machine back to his lab for repairs. Christmas in July Graham, Kade, and Dani used excuses to get out of the annual Burns fishing trip, but later changed their minds and arrived on the pier to discover they'd missed out on the giant mechanical shark. Deep Trouble When the island's technology ran loose as a result of the mainframe being hacked, Graham and Boulder had to help get Mayor Luskey out of the town hall. Return of the Dino Bot The arrival ofDoctor Morocco and his MorBot resulted in the entire team being stood down, after they failed to compete against the newcomer.The Other Doctor As the Rescue Bots tried to adjust to their new life, Graham found himself being subjected to Chase's pea soup and had to politely decline. He and the team finally got back into action when they had to attend a fire at the lab, and the discovery of new information about Morocco resulted in the team being reinstated for good. The Reign of Morocco Graham went to the Hall of Inspiration to do a safety check and took Cody and Boulder along. That night the hall was broken into, and when the team attended to it, Graham, Kade and Dani lost their robot partners. Graham and Dani monitored Griffin Rock dam from the fire station after it put out an electronic alarm. Small Blessings After Cody found a lead about a particular tunnel in the cave network, he enlisted Graham and the bots to help him find it. They discovered a small station in which Graham and Cody briefly got caught in an airlock, and it was only through quick thinking that they got out. A videotape they found led the team to venture into the Griffin Rock Triangle where they found Professor Baranova still living in the crashed Midgard and helped her complete her mission to seal the methane vent that had been causing the ship sinkings.The Griffin Rock Triangle After the Chief went off to check the Griffin Crest security, Graham, Dani and Kade had to head there to rescue three of the Rescue Bots after they were caught in the EMP field. Rules and Regulations When a storm hit Griffin Rock, Graham helped secure the town and searched for Cody on the Darby Ava after his brother was swept out to sea. The Lost Bell Graham accompanied the team on a mission to Wayward Island to investigate a meteorite. After Heatwave, Boulder and Chase were infected by a virus from the meteorite, the Burns family returned to the island, but Graham was knocked overboard when the boat hit rocks, and had to be rescued by Bumblebee. He subsequently got to repair the Darby Ava's engine so they could get back to Griffin Rock. Bumblebee to the Rescue Having applied to Gremsky Technical Institute, Graham received a letter signifying his acceptance, though he was unsure as to whether he'd go or not. During a subsequent call out when they had to deal with a rampaging blob of Squilsh, Graham talked about going to Gremsky with Boulder. He and Boulder used their engineering skills to stop the blob, after which Graham ultimately realized that he'd be able to learn more by being part of the team. You've Been Squilshed Following the disappearance of most of the townsfolk, Graham dissected a mechanical bug Chase caught and discovered it contained a quantum subspace wormhole generator. Before he could expound on his plan to deal with the problem of finding where it was transporting people to, he was teleported to a cavern under Griffin Rock where he found the rest of the townspeople. Though he took part in an effort to dig themselves out, ultimately they were rescued by the Rescue Bots. Countdown Graham and the rest of the team attended a call out to the bank where they encountered what appeared to be a ghost. The town was soon overrun by them, and Graham attempted to use Doc Greene's Spectral Vapor Filter on one, to limited effect. It later turned out the ghosts were simply holograms anyway. The Haunting of Griffin Rock During a Kade-initiated race, Graham and Boulder managed to demolish the Horace Burns statue. When Chase and the Chief went missing, Graham and the rest of the team searched all night, and were eventually led to the lead mine. He and Dani accompanied Boulder and Blades into the mine to search, finding Chase and helping him break out. Little White Lies fter an earthquake struck the town, forcing the team to go into rescue mode, Graham traced the source of the tremors to a location in the tunnels under Griffin Rock. There, they located a storage area of inventions, including a huge subwoofer. Graham eventually tracked the wireless signal controlling it back to the jukebox in the Hall of Inspiration collection. Shake Up After Cody got a repulsor badge, he assisted Graham in changing a tire, but his use of the device started getting out of control. Graham and the rest of the team eventually had to save him from the overloading badge. Rescue Boy Graham got help with his engineering homework from Boulder. The pair attended the testing of a time machine, and Graham's partner was transported back to 1939 with the other Bots. It's a Bot Time In an alternate reality created when history was changed, Graham and his brother and sister were mechanics. The trio constructed the Mobile Headquarters to combat the ruling Doctor Morocco's MorBots, though in the end they didn't use it until they needed to get a group of time traveling Rescue Bots back to their time machine. Bot to the Future. season 2 Graham installed a mobile version of the command center in the Mobile HQ. He later joined the chase to find the Mobile HQ after it was teleported around the island. Road Trip He and the rest of the team had to save the town's citizens when the plants in Frankie's Sky Forest grew out of control. Sky Forest The team had to had to deal with Cody being aged to an adult as well as a rocket that had become tangled in power lines. One for the Ages When an iceberg was discovered that was actually a frozen ship carrying a dangerous Sub-Zero Expander, Graham took part in an attempt to get rid of the device by blowing it up, which was aborted when it turned out Doctor Morocco had claimed the vessel as salvage. The team had to deal with the fallout when the device exploded and froze a five-mile section of ocean. At one point, Graham lost his hard hat. Graham and the other human members of the team were also saved when their sinking boat was unexpectedly saved by Morocco. Tip of the Iceberg After helping a trapped skier, Graham built a helmet for Heatwave to use in order to rescue Blades and Cody, who were trapped in a virtual reality game. A Virtual Disaster Graham and the rest of the team were mesmerized by cellphones, forcing them to mine Blossom Vale until the spell was broken by the destruction of the cell tower. Spellbound The rescue team was caught up in Huxley Prescott's reality show, until they discovered that Huxley was creating disasters himself to spice things up. Graham and Boulder subsequently had to help Doc Greene deal with the Squilsh Prescott had added to the town dam.Prescott's Bots The team had to face a horde of gremlins, conjured from Kade's nightmares by Doc Greene's Nightmare Imaging Device.Blame the Gremlins Following a blimp crash at the charity sandwich sale, Mayor Luskey presented Graham with a case of "Magic Meat". Graham quickly became addicted to the meat after sampling it during a late-night homework session, unaware that it was actually Fo-Foo. The substance turned him into a large hairy monster, and he raided the bunker in which Luskey's "Magic Meat" supply was stored. In the morning, back in human form, he joined the team in investigating the bunker break in, but when the trail led to the fire house, he once again turned into a beast. The team tracked him to the Hall of Inspiration, where the last supply to Fo-Foo was stored, and Boulder was successfully able to talk him into remembering who he was. He was later put on a diet of vegetables to cure his condition. Feed the Beast During a visit by Uncle Woodrow, the team were joined by Optimus Prime come to investigate an energon deposit, and ended up having to mount a rescue mission to a deep cavern to rescue Woodrow and Cody. What Lies Below After Blades, Boulder and the three older siblings were separated from the others, Boulder and Graham set about using their engineering skills to find a way out, and reached a primordial cavern complete with pterodactyl. Once the team was eventually reunited, they escaped from underground by blasting themselves out of the top of Mount Magma. What Rises Above Graham volunteered to be part of the crew of the Asgard space elevator, though he was nervous about going into space. After panicking several times and being sick, Graham had finally calmed down when the Asgard experienced a collision with an asteroid. He and Doc Greene had to shelter in the greenhouse until they were rescued by the Rescue Bots. Space Bots Following an encounter with a mechanical bull, the team tried to send it to the Island of Misfit Tech and ended up tussling with a prototype Scrapmaster. The Island of Misfit Tech When the town's new computer Vigil took over and forced everyone to stay indoors, the rescue team had to break into the laboratory via the tunnel system and take it down. The Vigilant Town Going on the Lad Pioneer nature hike, Graham was buddied up with Mrs Neederlander and her cat. Between her complaining and his allergies to the cat, Graham was unhappy, especially when the keys to the Buddy Bracelets were destroyed, and he had to take her along on a snake hunt. As it turned out, her snake charming skills saved him from a king cobra, and they were later, mercifully, debuddied. Buddy System Following a tremor, Graham, Cody and the Bots went to Wayward Island to check out a missing quake sensor. They found the sensor was creating a super-magnet, and had to shut it down. In Search of the Griffin's Nest When a crime spree carried out by Evan and Myles resulted in the Tech Wrecker knocking out the town's tech, Graham and the rest of his family had to take a low-tech approach to rescuing people and capturing the pair. Bots and Robbers The team was also temporarily joined by a dog which Cody dubbed Noble after they saved it from the ocean. Rescue Dog They also had to tackle Doctor Morocco's weather machine. Changes On Midwinter Morning, Graham and the rest of the team were called on to take the mantle of the Rider of Midwinter, delivering loaves of bread to the townsfolk. The Riders of Midwinter When lightning struck the Power Planter, causing it to run wild, the team had their work cut out cleaning up after it, but they were eventually able to lure it into a trap. Movers and Shakers During the Chief's absence from the island, the team instead found itself under Woodrow's leadership, resulting in some rather unorthodox rescues. Chief Woodrow Graham took part in a hunt for a Cybertronian relic with Bumblebee, and later had to help deal with the catastrophes the device caused around the island. Odd Bot Out After the rescue team was assigned to complete the rail tunnel to the mainland, Graham was almost squashed by a boulder, but was saved by a mysterious superhero. Once the work was finished, the Burns family was roped into being on the inaugural journey of the Griffin Rock Express, but ended up having to try to halt the train after it malfunctioned. They were plucked from the crashing train by the Rescue Bots and Frankie.The Griffin Rock Express After a game of Rescue Ball, the team rescued Mayor Luskey from a predicament on a bridge, only to find the mayor was suffering from amnesia. When the Rescue Bots later started acting oddly, the Burns family discovered that they had somehow been replaced by fakes. The family started searching for their friends and when there was an explosion at the docks, they found the Bots, who had been hoodwinked by Doctor Morocco into thinking the Burns family were criminals. Double Villainy After the amnesiac Rescue Bots instinctively saved the Burnses from a wave, the Burnses persuaded them to return to the fire house, where the Bots were soon convinced they were all on the same side. As the chain reaction set off by the explosion threatened to sink the island, Graham put out a warning to seek higher ground. The team borrowed some tech from the Greenes, and were able to save Griffin Rock by reinforcing the tunnel system with foam. They also arrested Doctor Morocco, who had wiped the Bots' memories, and the damage was able to be reversed. Rise of the Heroes season 3 Graham and the team went to Wayward Island to investigate a group of dinosaurs Doc Greene had found there, however the dinos promptly chased the team into a tar pit, necessitating a rescue by Optimus Prime.Land Before Prime When Prime's new dinosaur mode resulted in him going feral, Graham, Boulder and the Greenes worked on a diagnosis and cure. Once a cure had been developed and tested by giving Boulder a triceratops mode, he and Graham helped rescue Optimus from big game hunter Quint Quarry. Big Game The team had to contend with four temporary clones of Kades created by Doc Greene's Imaging Device, though the Kades did end up saving the team from a gas leak. Too Many Kades The team was sent ten years forward in time when they boarded the S.S. Phantom Voyager, however Boulder and Graham were able to reverse the time machine stored in the ship's hold, returning them to present day.Phantom of the Sea Following a flooding disaster, Chase and Boulder went off on a space mission, leaving Graham to suffer Heatwave's "help" with his repair work. Unfinished Business Graham, Boulder and Cody retrieved a stabilizer from the Island of Misfit Tech, but unwittingly returned with Vigil's programming as well. Vigil took over the Mayor Luskey Dome, and Graham and Boulder became trapped under old cars during the chase that ensued. No Place Like Dome After developing a new crazy slide for the community pool, Graham met Amy, a young engineer newly arrived on the island. As he became flustered every time he met her, the rest of the team tried to help him with his confidence, though nothing helped until Graham himself developed a new cologne he dubbed "Confident Me". This boosted his confidence, and he later saved the people at the pool from a swarm of mutant army ants, though Boulder promptly pointed out that the cologne had been washed off him earlier. Graham still maintained the confidence to ask Amy out. Bugs in the System Graham opted out of another trip on the space elevator, and as a consequence when a nebula caused those aboard to swap minds, he ended up having to cover for them during a rescue. Fortunately the mind swaps were eventually reversed. Switcheroo After Kade accidentally ingested some scrubmites, Graham and the rest of the team were miniaturized and went into Kade's body in the Bots' ship the Sigma to round them up. Bot-Tastic Voyage When Quarry kidnapped Baranova in order to get hold of five dinobots, Graham and the rest of the family tracked him back to his island and arrested him. Quarry's Quarry Visiting Wayward Island in search of Energon, the team instead found a frozen caveman who turned out to be alive. Though they attempted to help him acclimate to modern life, ultimately they had to return him to the island. Did You See What I Thaw? After giant monsters from a movie were brought into the real world by a new projector, the team had to round them up so that Doc Greene could return them to the movie. The Attack of Humungado The Burns family went to be photographed for Emergency Response Illustrated off-island. On their way back, they were delayed by kelp and jellyfish, but finally returned to the island where they had to help foil Evan and Myles's latest plan to use souvenir Rescue Bots to rob the townsfolk. All Bots Great and Small When Cody began experiencing repeated time, his foreknowledge allowed the rescue team to prevent a number of disasters and mishaps during the dedication of the town's new clock tower.Time After Time When it was discovered that one of the Burns family ancestors was a pirate, the mayor suspended the whole team. A series of clues led the team to find the treasure and they were able to persuade the mayor to reinstate them. Pirates Ahoy Graham and Doc Greene assessed Drilling Platform number 6 to see if drilling could start up again, but discovered it was in a sorry state. Following an oil spill and fire, Graham was forced to give Mayor Luskey the bad news. Turning the Tide When a time traveling Jules Verne paid a visit to present day Griffin Rock, Graham had the honor of repairing his balloon. The Last of Morocco On a trip to Wayward Island, he, Cody and Frankie found a Cybertronian ship containing Blurr and Salvage. The New Recruits Salvage was able to help Graham and Boulder complete a project, installing a new interface named ERVIS into the Sigma. Blurr turned out to be less capable of fitting in, botching a rescue which Graham took part in. Rescue Bots Academy After Blurr stole the''Sigma'' and a solar flare knocked out power to the island, Graham and Boulder talked Blurr through activating the ship's laser so he could take out a rogue satellite that was threatening the town.A New Hero Graham and the rest of the team had to hunt down Servo after the dog went on an apparent rampage, but later helped Servo save the mayor. Four-Legged Hero When Boulder found some endangered woodpeckers, the rescue team had to go into rescue mode when all the sightseers managed to set fire to Blossom Vale. Endangered Species When Chase had to work as the dispatcher due to an injury, he sent the rest of the team on several false alarms, however he successfully helped them arrest some thieves.More than Meets the Eye Graham, along with the rest of the team, was forced to sing instead of speak when Doc Greene's Tone-O-Tuner went out of control. I Have Heard the Robots Singing As Chief had to decide what to put in a new time capsule that was to be buried, Graham nominated his tablet, however when an old time capsule was opened, the entire island was teleported to the Arctic and the team had to work to raise the forcefield dome. Now and Then After coming up with a plan to float the island back to Maine, the team had their work cut out keeping everyone safe and the island in the air. They eventually made it back. Today and Forever galery graham burns galery